From the beginning to the end
by Selena0612
Summary: Cat's parent's are going to a second honeymoon and cat has to stay at Mrs.Oliver's house. Beck and Cat share a room and develop feelings. Chapters 7 up rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any of the characters

Cat's POV

I have to stay at Beck's house for one week because my parents are going on a honeymoon but my brother is going to stay at his friends house. When I heard that I was so happy because I do admit that i have a little thing for Beck. My parents knew his parents for a very long time so that's how come I'm going to stay with him. So I now have to pack my bag with 6 different clothes and my make-up. After I was done I forgot to have breakfast."Cat come downstairs it's time to go!" I went down the stairs."I coming mom!" I grabbed a banana and a couple of crackers and my mom drove me to Beck's house. My mom knocked on the door and Mrs. Oliver answered."Oh hi Cat and Emma. Cat,beck is in his room on the top right." I walked in. "Okay thanks." I walk up the stairs and I knock on his door."Who is it?"I stop knocking."It's me Cat."I put my hands on the door knob."Come in."I opened the door."Hi." He stops texting who ever he was and looks up at me."Hi. I think you have to stay with me because the guest room is getting renovated." My phone dings."Okay."I put my bag at the side of his bed and I sat in the corner of his room and also check my phone.

Beck's POV

I wonder who Cat is texting. wait why do I care? I think I'm starting to like her."Cat can you

come down here for me to show you around the house." She leaves her phone on the floor and stands up."Okay I'm coming ." and she leaves my bedroom. I walk over to her phone and check the text messages. What I just wanted to see who she was texting like I said before.

Tori: So Cat r u at your 'Crush'Beck's yet :P

Me: Yes Tori and I said I have a little thing for him

Tori: Ooo r u goona have sex with him^.^

Me: Nooo I am not goona have sex with him -_-

Tori: Or r u :)

Me: Bye Tori

Tori: Bye and remember to use a condom

Me: Whatever

Why would I have sex with Cat? Not that I don't want to, wait what am I saying? and she has a little thing for me too? I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I leave her phone how it was before and run back to the same place I was. She comes in my bedroom and goes back to the corner she was in."So now you know your way ?" She goes back on her phone."Yeah." And we don't say anything else to each other.

Hi everyone I just wanted to say I have another Cat and Beck story called I love you beck Oliver but it is rated M. It's about Cat and Beck hate each other but start having sex and develop feelings during the story. It would mean a lot if you go and check it out and review on both of these books.

Thanks

Selena0612

P.S. I am sorry that this chapter is so short but other ones will be longer. I cross my heart and hope to die :P


	2. Chapter 2

Very important Author note: I am so sorry I never updated for so long guys. I was in the hospital because I was really sick. But now I am better so here is the new chapter to From the beginning the end ! :) P.S. I am going to put a new chapter by Tuesday or Wednesday.

Cat's POV

My back is killing me! I think it's because of couch beck has in his room what I am sleeping on...Yeah it the couch. It's 7:00 a.m. and I don't think I could go back to bed. I get my brush and toothpaste from my bag and go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and go back to Beck's room. I saw the T.V. on and Beck awake."You woke up too?" I asked him while going to sit down on the couch."yeah."He replied. He got up and went out the room. I guess he went to go brush his teeth too. About 5 mins. later he comes back and goes back to his bed."Oh my god..."I wined."What's wrong?" He asks."My back hurts really bad."I tell him."Oh do you want an Advil?" I nod "Ok."

I go downstairs with him and me lifts me up and puts me on the counter. I laugh. He gets me some water and the Advil and hands it to me.I smile"Thanks." I drink it. After I put down the cup Beck looks at me and leans in to kiss me. My heart was beating really fast. We were an inch away until Beck's mom goes."I need to get a picture of this!" Beck leans back super fast and I jump of the counter."What do you want mom?" beck says in a bored tone."Nothing. I was coming to get a cup of tea until I saw you and cat about to kiss." She walks passed me and Beck to get the tea she said she was going to get."Well I am going to go back up to Beck's room..." I follows me and says "I am too." We go back up stairs and I check my phone to see if I got any new messages. I did. from tori just now.

Tori: Hi :)

Me: Hey

Tori: Wat u doing?

Me: Nothin'

Tori: Oh, me neither, I was wondering If I can come over later.

Me: When?

Tori: like 10:00

Me: Okay let me see if Mrs. Oliver will let me

I go to the living room to see where is and I asked her if tori can come over at ten and she said Ok. I text back tori.

Me: She said It's fine

Tori: Ok

Me: Oh and I need to tell u something when u 's really important

Tori: What is it? You had sex with beck?

Me: Noooo...I didn't.I'll tell u when ur here.

Tori: Alright. Bye! :)

Me: Bye.

I go to the kitchen to have breakfast because 1. I'm hungry 2.I'm already downstairs 3. It's already 8:45. I go to the kitchen and see that they only have bread. So I toast the bread and put butter and I eat it. When I'm done Mrs. Oliver comes in the kitchen and tells me."I'm going to the grocery store because we have nothing but bread so can you tell beck for me?" She says." Sure."I tell her. She goes and walk to the front door. "Bye!"Mrs. Oliver opens the door and walks out.

I go upstairs to Beck's room and open the door. "Beck, Your mom went to the grocery store and wanted me to tell you." He started to text someone."Oh,ok" I go sit near the end of the bed where he is."Why are you so quiet?" I ask him. He puts down his phone,looks at me and sits up"I don't know."He still was looking at me. "Well I know what will make you loud!" I start tickling him and he starts laughing. I get on top of him and continue to tickle him. My leg by accident touched his private part and he moaned. I get off of him."sorry." I say."It's okay." He says. The doorbell rings."I'll get it."

I go downstairs again for the 3rd time."Who is it." I ask. "Me,tori." I open the door." I thought you where going to come at 10:00?" She walks in." I know but I wanted to know what you wanted to tell me." I laughed. "Ok." She takes off her shoes and stays in her socks and we go sit on the living room couch. We both cross our legs and face each other. Before I could say anything I saw beck dressed to go somewhere."Cat can you tell my mom that I'm going to Andre's house?" Beck asks."Ok." He puts on his shoes, opens the the door and leaves."So can you tell me now." Tori begs."Ok you desperate girl." I say."So this morning my back was hurting and he asked if I wanted a pill. So I went down stairs with him and he lifted me on the gave me the pill and leaned in to kiss me-" Tori cut me off."He kissed you?!" she asked with eyes wide opened."No. But he was about to when his mom caught us." Tori started to laugh "that's not funny...Well actually it kinda is..but still isn't if that makes sense."I say."Oh, and tori right before you came I went upstairs to tell Beck his mother left to go to the grocery store because she told me too. I asked him why he's so quiet and I started to tickle him. I got on top of him and my foot by accident touched his private part." I also tell her. "What did he say." She smirked trying not to laugh again."I told him sorry and he said that's okay."

The front door opened and it was Mrs. Oliver."Ummm... ,Beck went to his friend Andre's house. he told me to tell you." I said."Ok thanks for letting me know." She replied. "Well I got to get going" Tori said standing up and walking to the door."Ok call me or text me later." Tori puts on her shoes "Ok I ."She opened the door and left. I went back upstairs into Beck's room.

Beck's POV

Now it's 8:00 p.m. and I am going back home for school tomorrow. I told Andre about what happened this morning and also told him I kinda liked her. He said I should just Admit my felling to her but i can't because we're just starting to get close. I also remember yesterday day when I check her phone she said she liked me a little bit to her friend.I don't know what to do. Anyways I had a beer at Andre's house. I'm not high. Who gets high off of one beer? I finally made it home I hope my mom doesn't get mad at me.

I open the door."Beck! why were you out so long you didn't even call to say you were going to be there longer!"My mom yelled. "Sorry I forgot." I said while taking off my shoes and socks "go and eat the dinner I left there for you."She said. I ate the dinner she left for me and went upstairs to my bedroom. I saw cat sitting on my bed texting someone,maybe friend. "Hey."She gasped."Oh,Hi. You scared me." I smiled "Who'd you think I was?" I ask her. "A robber

maybe?" I laughed. I took a vest and pants to the washroom and changed in there.

I came back and saw that cat was lying down on my couch I have in the room."Cat you an sleep on my bed if you want before your back starts to hurt again."She smiled "Awww..thanks." She tiptoed a little bit and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She went and lied down on my bed."Ahhh..Now it feels like I'm on my own bed." I chuckled. I lied down on the couch."Beck..it's okay you can sleep here with me on this bed." She said. I got up and lied down next to her." ." I say. "Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

So guys here's the 3rd chapter I said I was going to update! Enjoy! :)

P.S. Sorry it's about 1-2 weeks late. Never got the chance to update it.

Beck's POV

This morning when I woke up 7:00 for school, Cat was on her side,her head was on my chest and her hand was on my shoulder. I woke her up cause it looked like she wasn't going to.

Now it's 9:00 and I'm at school and class is about to start. I have Mrs. Reena for math. It's supposed to be Mrs. Brown but she said one foot is bigger than the next what ever that is supposed to mean and Mrs. Reena had to supply from the beginning of the year. I don't like mrs. Reena because she is really mean/strict

~Lunch~

I sit with Andre at a table. We were lucky we got this one cause there's not that many seats today."I wonder why it's so packed today."I tell Andre."Yeah I'm not sure ethier." Cat and her friend comes to the table me and Andre are at."Umm...Beck,can me and Tori sit with you guys? There's nowhere else to sit."She says."Ok." I move down and she sits next to me and her friend sits next to Andre. Then this scary looking girl comes with a nerd boy with a puppet. "Hey we were wondering if we could sit with you guys?" She asks."Sure." I say. They both sit a full 5 mins no one said anything."So...what are your names?" Andre asks.

"I'm Jade West."The scary looking girl replied. I don't really trust that girl and boy

"Robbie." The nerdy one also replied to Andre. "Oh,my name is Andre and that's Beck." He said pointing to me."I'm Cat and this is my bestfriend Tori."Cat tells to Robbie and Jade."Oh it's a pleasure meeting you guys." Jade bell rang so everyone went to their next class.

Cat's POV

Beck drove me to his house as usual. When we got their I ran to Beck's room to finish 6 pages of here I am 1hr. and a half still doing homework. it's so hard! "Hey you need any help?" Beck asks."Yes Please!" I was so happy he was going to help me cause than I will be done really fast."Ok." Beck pulled a chair next to me.

~30 mins. Later~

"Yes! I done! Thank you!" I hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles"Your welcome." We look into each others eyes and I lean in. Then my phone starts to ring. Seriously the second time it happened! I check the caller ID and it was my mom."Hello?" I say."Oh hi Cat. Sweetie I just wanted to let you know that me and your dad will be staying in Florida for 3 more weeks cause we thought we paid for 1 week but we paid of 4 can you give the phone to Angie for me?" She says." Oh ok." I tell her. I go downstairs and give the phone to mrs. Oliver. I wait for 5 mins.

"Sure. Ok bye!" She tells my mom. She hands me back my phone."Cat,you and Beck can go to your house and get some more stuff." Mrs. Oliver says."Ok. I'll ask him." I go back to Beck's room. "Hey beck can you come with me to go get more stuff from my house cause my parents are staying in Florida for 3 more weeks?" I ask."Okay." He replies. We both go downstairs to get our sweaters."Mom,Me and Cat are leaving to go to her house to get her stuff!" Beck said before we left.

~In the Car~

I sat in the Passenger seat. Beck turned on the radio and All about that Bass was on." Oh my god I love this song!"I smile. Beck smiles back."Cause you know I'm all about that bass about that bass to treble." I sing the whole song untill it was done and we were at my house. I took my keys from my pocket and opened the door. Beck an I walked in we both took off your shoes."Feels so good to be home!" Beck chuckles."Your house is nice." He says while looking around."Thanks." I start walking upstairs."Come on Beck." I tell him. He comes upstairs and follows me to my bedroom. I open the door and hug all my stuffed animals. I take most of my clothes and put it into a black garbage bag.

Me and Beck start leaving my house. I lock back my door and we go back to Beck's house.


	4. Chapter 4

~Beck's POV~

Yesterday,When I came back from cats house with her, I watched a little bit of T.V. and went to bed at 10:00 since I don't like to wake up in the morning. I happy cause it's Friday and sad that it was school and I'm in detention because I was on my phone in Health class. Just in 5 mins I'll get to go home. I wonder how cat got home. I don't think she knows the address to my house.

~Cat's POV~

Oh my god! Why did Beck have to get detention. I don't even know the address to his house...

Wait yesterday I saw the street he turned onto which i think is called maple Lawrence.I already know the house number. It's 2534. I'll just check that on my iPhone. Yup I was right. It's a

10 mins. walking distance.

~10 mins.~

Yay! I made it! I open the door with the key mrs. Oliver gave me. I opened the door and mrs. Oliver was sitting on the couch. She turned her head to look at me."Hi cat. Where's beck?" She asks me. I can't tell her that he was at detention because she'll get mad at him."uhhhh... He stayed back with some friends and didn't tell me what time he will come." I tell her. I don't like to lie, but I had to for beck not to get in trouble. I go upstairs to Beck's room sit on his bed. 15 mins later the front door opens. I think it's Beck. He comes into the bedroom puts his backpack on the floor and sit on his desk chair."Hey Cat, Thanks for not telling my mom that I was at detention. She would get mad at me." He says. "Your welcome." I smile. I go and sit on Beck's lap. I start swinging the chair."Weeee...This is fun!" I say. Beck laughs. Our faces are just an inch apart. We both lean in."Beck!" Mrs. Oliver calls. Beck was about to get up but I pushed him back into the seat. I tired when something/someone interrupts us when where going to kiss. I put a hand on his face and kiss him. Finally I kissed him. It was a soft and gentle kiss and lasted for 10 seconds. I pull away and smile at Beck. He smiles back. He gets up and goes downstairs I guess to see what his mom wanted. I need to tell Tori!

~Texting~

Me: Hey Tori!

Tori: Hey wat up

Me: Nothing. Guess what!

Tori: What?!

Me: I don't think I should tell you. :)

Tori: TELL ME!

Me: Okay fine.

Tori: Thanks :)

Me: Beck and Me Kissed.

Tori: WHAT! you guys KISSED!

Me: Ya!

Tori: Tell me what happened at school cause

I have to go now okay.

Me: Okay Bye!

Tori: Bye!

~Beck's POV~

I go and see what my mom wanted."Beck, I was calling you and you weren't coming." My mom says. I can't say I was kissing Cat."I...was talking to Andre." I say. "Okay. Anyways i wanted you to go and get some stuff at the grocery store." She says." But didn't you just go to the grocery store a couple days ago?" I ask."Ya but I forgot a couple of things."She gives me a list of the stuff she forgot."Fine. I'll go." I go upstairs to my bedroom. I see Cat still sitting on my desk chair swinging it. I go put my grey sweater on."Where are you going?" Cat asks."I'm going to the grocery store. Wanna come?"She nods her head."Okay." Cat replies. She puts on her pink sweater and follows me downstairs."Mom! Cat is coming with me to the grocery store." I tell her while I put my shoes on."Ok!" Cat and I go to my car and I open it. Cat sits in the passenger seat and I drive.

~Grocery store~

Cat gets a cart and pushes it."Okay. First it says eggs. How did she forget eggs?" I ask. Cat laughs." I don't know. Eggs are in the first row." We go to the first row and get the eggs."Next it says lettuce. It also says tomato. It will be in the same row." We look for The fruit and vegetable row. It was in row 3."Ok there's one last thing. Chicken." I say. We go to the meat row and get it. While we were in the cash register line Jade and Robbie happened to be In front of us."Hey guys." Cat says. Jade turns around."Oh, Hi Cat and Beck." She says."Not to get into your personal life, but is Robbie your boyfriend cause he's always with you." Cat asks.

"No way in hell he is. He's my cousin." She replies." me and beck need to get going." Cat says putting her hand on my arm."Okay Bye!." Jade says."Bye." Cat says.

We walk to my car. "ughhhh...I hate walking." Cat says while we're in the car."Lazy." I say. She playfully hits me on the arm."If I was lazy I wouldn't have come with you to the grocery store so shut it." She says."True but you would be driving. oh wait i don't think you have a driving licence." I say

She takes out her driving licence."I do. Right in your face!" I smile. When we get home I put the bag of groceries on the counter. Cat goes to my room and go too.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

Hey guys I just realized when I was reading over this story it kinda was messed up by it being spaced,spelling and left out words. think it's because of the app I'm using on my iPad called documents. I can't use my computer cause it's broken :( so if there's any spaced,spelling and left out words I'm sorry. Also maybe in the next chapter I will change the story to rated m but if anyone has a problem with it, just tell me and it will depend on how much I get. :)

Reviews

Jade the wizard- Thanks :)

izzyslash8723- Here you go! I made the new chapter :)

~Beck's POV~

Jeez it's raining so hard outside! Right now I'm just watching T.V. sitting on my bed. My mom left last night to go to see her sister who is sick. So that just leaves me and cat here. DCat just came in my walks to my bed while texting someone."Can I sit on your bed?" Cat asks."Sure,but you don't need to ask."I tell her."Thanks." She smiles. She sits down on my bed right next to me. The light glitches."Did you see that?"Cat asks." 't worry. The lights are just gliching. It might not cut off."The light cuts off."Ok I was wrong."I giggles."Do you have any candles?" Cat asks."I think so. It's downstairs in the kitchen draws."

Me and cat go downstairs into the kitchen. She had her hand on my arm while we were going down the open the draws and find nothing."I didn't find candles." Cat says."I think it's in this draw." I reply to her. I open the draw and find 13 candles."yayyy!" Cat says. I take 2 candles and light it with a Lighter."You smoke?" Cat asks. "No. I just keep the lighter on me just in case something happens like this."I say."Oh." She phone rings. I look at caller ID. Its my mom.

~Phone~

Me: Hello?

mom: Hi beck I just wanted to know if the light

cut off at home too.

Me: Ya it did but me and cat are lighting candles

around the house.

mom: Oh okay. Well I'm gonna be home by

This ?

Me: Okay.

mom: Bye.

Me: Bye.

"Beck I placed all the candles around the can light them." Cat says."Okay,sure." I say.

~After lighting the candles~

I go to sit on the sofa downstairs and cat follows me. When I sit on it cat sits right next to really closely."Cat are you scared?" I ask her."No..."lightning strikes."Ahhhh!" She cuddles up next to me."You don't need to worry cause 1. It's just lightning 2. The lights will turn back on soon 3. You have me." I say. She smiles. Cat leans in to kiss me.I lean with her. Our lips meet for the second time. The kiss was a harder than the first one we pulls herself towards my lap. It starts to get little heated. Cat tried to get my t-shirt off while still kissing me."Cat,I think we should stop here." I say. My voice was kinda husky."Ok. I'm sorry." Cat gets off of me."It's okay." I tell her.

~Cat's POV~

I feel so stupid for thinking beck would want to have sex with me. He probably already figured out that I was a virgin."Cat don't feel bad. It's not that I don't want to do it with you but I don't think your ready yet."Beck tells I knew that he figured out I was a virgin."Okay." I say.I was pretending to be happy again and it worked I guess. I check my phone to see if it was charged. I charged it last night but just to make it's at 97%. The light comes back on."Yay!" I say."It's about time the hydro people come."Beck says. I giggle."We should go blow out the candles and make a wish!" I said with a laughs."Ok,sure." Beck replies.

I go to the kitchen to blow out most of the candles then Beck did. On one I wished for beck to like me. I will admit that I like him way more than I did before."What did you wish for? I wished to get an iPhone 6." Beck said."How come you can't get an iPhone 6?" I ask. I purposely didn't answer the question He asked me."It because my mom can't afford it. I want to save some money up before my birthday though." Beck says."By the way, When is your birthday?" I ask him."Oh my birthday is February 9."He looks at me"When's yours?" He asks.

"My birthday is June 26." I reply to him. For Beck's birthday I'm gonna get him the iPhone 6 he wants."Beck you shouldn't save up on your money." I tell him."Why?" He asks."Cause I know what I'm gonna get you for your birthday." I say with a smirk."No cat, You don't need to waste your money to buy that for me." Beck says."I am gonna buy it for you!" I say."Your not." Beck replies."I am." "Your Not." "I am" Your not." "I am." "Your Not." I laugh and beck does too.

Beck gets some water from the sink and I go sit on the high chair."Beck can I have some water too please." I ask him."Sure." He gets another glass and fills it with water."Here you go." Beck says. He takes his cup and places it on the kitchen table and sits on the high chair

in front of me.

"So beck...are you going to the competition at school?" I ask him."Ya I thought of singing a song and playing it on my guitar." He replies to me."Oh. can I ask you something?" I ask. "Sure." He says."Well I was wondering if you wanted to do a duet with me." I said blushing. "Ok, But can it be song where my guitar can play?" Beck asks."Sure so should we start deciding on the song tomorrow?" I ask."It's a deal." He says. I smile.

~About 5 mins later~

Beck's mom comes in though the front door." Hi guys, how was it?" Mrs. Oliver asks."Good." Beck says." Besides when the lights cut off." I add on."We were just going to make something for lunch." Beck says."Oh you don't need too cause I stopped at McDonalds and got you guys a burger. Cat I got you a Hamburger from McDonalds because I didn't know what you liked." Mrs. Oliver says."Thank you Mrs. Oliver. And I love Hamburgers." I say.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys so I decided I'm not gonna make this chapter rated M, But most likely I will for the next. Also there's a cliffhanger :)

P.S. I just wanted to point out that I use to make books on wattpad with the same pen name (Selena0612) so you can check them out if you want.

~Beck's POV~

So today we're going to the beach with our math class, well the 8 that got picked. Andre plus Cats friend Tori happened to be one of the 8 people.I'm packing my bag right now. We're going to stay there the night Cat comes in wearing a Pink thin tank top, short shorts, pink lipstick, and her hair left down. She looks it, I have no idea what's gotten into me "Hey Beck. I'm done packing now. are you?" I pack the last thing in my bag."Ya now I'm done." I say. "Ok good we gotta get going now." Cat says. Cat grabs her bag and walks out the door. I also pick up my bag and follow her. We put on our shoes and headed to my car. Cat got in the same time I did. I start driving to school.

When we got there we went straight to our math class."Everyone! the bus is going to be here in 5 mins. so we have to go outside the school." Mrs. Reena reads a paper she has in her hands."So I want Cat and Beck, Tori and Andre, Jade and Robbie, Vanessa and Sean. This will be you bus and tent partners for the whole day and you have to stay with them." She says. Yes! Cat's partners with me. I didn't even know Jade and Robbie got picked to come on the trip but I don't really like them. They seem evil in a way. I see the bus coming. "Yay! The bus is here!" Cat said.

Me and Cat get on the bus."Can I sit at the window." Cat asks."Sure."She sits next to the window and I sit next to her. I see her texting on her phone. I take out my phone too and start to play Candy Crush Saga on it. I'm on level 117. I've been on it forever."Are you playing Candy Crush?" Cat asks. I take my eyes off my phone and look at her." Ya I'm on level 117." I reply to her."Oh I'm on level 238." She says. I make a surprised face." Your that far? I can't even beat this level. It's so damn hard." I tell her."I can beat it for you, if you want." She says. "Ok thanks." I smile. I had her my phone.

I watch her play it and she beats it in one shot."Oh my god, how'd you do that in one try?" I ask. She looks at me."Magic." She says and laughs."Ok I'm just joking. I just play it alot and I guess practice really does make perfect." Cat adds on."Well thank for beating it for me. Now I'm finally on level 118 and if I can't beat it I know who to give it to." I say. Cat giggles. Cat goes back to texting again and I decide to play a next game on my phone until we finally get to Venice Beach." Yes! We're finally there!" Cat says while smiling. Since we are at the back, we have to get out last.

Cat goes to tori and Andre comes to me."So having fun Cat, Beck?"Andre says."Oh shut up Andre. You like Tori. You treasured every second you had with her on the bus and happy you still have a lot more to cherish." I tell him." I got her phone number too." Andre says. I laugh. Andre laughs too."I told all of you, your supposed to stay with your partners at all times!" Mrs. Reena Yells. Everyone ran straight to their partner. For god sake she yells pretty loud. It scares the living hell out of people sometimes. She hands us a medium sized tent."You and your partner will be sharing the tent like I said earlier since we only have 4 and they're 8 of you. You will be making it on your own with your partners may go and find a place to put your tent now, But not far from everyone else." Mrs. Reena says.

~Cat's POV~

Ughhh... I don't know how to make a tent. I hope Beck does."Beck...Do you know how to make a tent?" I ask."Ya, I do." He replies."Thank god! I don't know how to." I say frowning. "Don't worry. I'll teach you." He says and smiles. I smile back to him."Let's get going!" I say. Beck and I start walking on the sand."Oh my god! The sand is so hot!" I say. Beck laughs.

"Here's a place we can put it." I say looking at a space of sand big enough for the tent.

"Ok." Beck says. He places it down."We should make the tent first before we do anything else." I say."Sure. Do you still want to learn to make a tent?" Beck asks.

"Ok, I'll watch you." I reply. "Sure." Beck starts to build the tent. I sit down on the sand looking at him as he builds the tent. Holy, he is so so so Cute. I stare at him and looks up at me. I look away and blush. He smiles and continues to finish the tent."See, There, I'm done and it only took 5 mins." Beck says. "Wow! Let's go change into our swimming suits." I say while picking up my bag."Okay let's go." Beck said.

Me and Beck walk to the changing stalls. On the way I see Tori."Hey Tori!" I say loud enough for her hear. Tori turns around."Hey Cat!" She says and waits till I catch up to her."Are you and your crush having fun being partners?"She asks in this really stupid voice."Ya we are Tori, We are. We're planning on having sex in the tent later." I reply sarcastically."How about you and Andre? I heard he has a crush on you." I say with the same stupid voice she used. She flips the middle finger at me. I laugh. We get to the changing stalls. Me and Tori put on our swimsuits. My swimsuit is a two piece and covered with cherries with a purple background. Tori's was two piece to but It was plain blue. A blue between sky blue and blue on let's go! We don't want Beck staring at other girls besides you." Tori says with a laugh."Whatever." I tell her.

we started walking out of the changing stalls." Hey Cat, I have a very important thing to ask you. Why don't you swear? The only bad word or probably not even counted as a bad word, I heard you say was sex." Tori asks."Well I just don't like it and also that's not very important." I reply. It's true, I just don't like saying bad words."Oh,anyways their's your boyfriend Beck." Tori says pointing to beck. He was on his phone texting someone or something."Oh, and theirs your crush Andre." I say pointing to Andre who was at his and Tori's tent." Well I'll see you later or text you or something." Tori says."Ya sure, I'm going into the water." I say."Ok I might go !" Tori says while walking back to her tent."Bye!"

I walk to Beck. "Hey beck do you want to go into the water with me?" I ask him. He stares at me."Okay." He says after he finishes staring at me. Wait... If he was staring at me does that mean he likes me? I don't know for sure cause every boy stares at a girl, especially in there bikini.

Anyways, me and Beck walk to the to the water. I touch the water with my toe to feel it."Ahhh! Is so cold!" I say walks in the water up to his knees with out shivering.

"It's not that cold." Beck says."Yes it is!" I say."If you don't go in I'll push you." Beck says with a smirk."No."I reply."Yes." "No." Yes." No." Yes." N-." Beck pushes me into the water."Ahhh!" I yell."I hate you beck. I'm gonna get you." I say in between my shivers."Ya, you might when you stop shivering if that's gonna be possible." He says.

In 2 mins, I recover from shivering. Beck was walking more into the water and his back was turned. I have a plan to push him into the water like how he did it to me. But I'm not sure if I could cause he's really strong. I'll just try.

SI sneak up behind him and push him. He falls into the water and I laugh."Payback." I smile."Ok, you got me." Beck says. He stays lying in the water. A kid bumps into me and I fall onto beck. He grunts. I flip over onto my back and lay beside him. After being in the water for about an hour, It starts to get a little Breezy."It's starting to get colder. We should get out now." Beck says."Ok but let's have a race to see who is the fastest swimmer." I say."Bring it on. I'll give you a 5 second head-start." Beck says."Ok." I start swimming. Beck starts swimming right after he counts to 5. He gets ahead of me and wins."Dang it, no fair." I pout."stop pouting it was fair enough. I gave you a 5 second head-start." Beck says. True he did."Anyways, come on let's go dry up." I say.

I start walking and beck walks beside me. A random girl comes in front of Beck and hands him a paper. She does 'call me' with her hands. Beck looks at the paper and puts it in the pocket of his swim trunks. I cross my arms and keep walking beside him."Looks like someone's jealous." Beck says smiling."Nooo..." I say looking down. Well,really, I was jealous.

"So why do you look mad?"He asks.

We get into the tent."No reason." I say. " Oh ya, I know you like me." My heart stops beating."And even if I did, how would you know that." I say in a mean way."Well I got you staring at me when I was building the tent." He replies."Fine! I like you. I think your really cute and-" He starts kissing me. I kiss him back a little harder and put a hand on his face. Beck pulls away."I like you too you want to be... My girlfriend?"Beck asks. Oh my god I think I'm gonna faint."Yes." I say.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews

Advice (guest)- I agree with you about cat being a bitch for dating her best friends boyfriend, and Beck being an asshole but Just to make it clear to you in the story beck doesn't know Jade and Robbie. in the beginning of the story beck oS nly knew cat a little bit cause of there parents being good friends. Beck only really knew Andre.

Lunarox88 (guest)- hahahaha sorry but I didn't have anymore ideas.

Authors note

OMG I got 1000 VIEWS. Thank you guys it means so much to me to get 1000 views. Last week I only had 500 and something views and now 1000? 500 people read my within 5 days! That's unbelievable! Thank you :)

So guys I made it a rated M story now. Just to let you know If you didn't see :)

Cat's POV~

A couple days ago I got a diary I never got to write in but now I have nothing to do so I will.

**Sunday December 21 2014**

10:37 A.M.

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was the best day of my life. Beck asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. After a while we went back into the water. Tori was with Andre there too. I still never got the chance to tell her Beck's my boyfriend now. Not even his mom knows yet. I'm gonna tell Beck cause I think he forgot about telling his mom about us being together.

Oh ya We forgot to tell Beck's mom."Beck!" I yell. Beck comes running up the stairs."Ya babe?" He asks. "We forgot to tell your mom about me being your girlfriend and stuff." I tell him."Oh ya, let's go tell her." Beck says."What do I say?" I ask him."You don't need to say anything. I'll do the talking." I smile."Ok." I get up from the chair I'm sitting in and follow beck.

Mrs. Oliver was in the kitchen so we went there."Mom, me and Cat have to tell you something." Beck says in a serious way."What is it?" She says panic tone."Cat's my girlfriend now." He replies."Oh congratulation guys." Mrs. Oliver says."Thanks." I say smiling." And guys today I have to go to work so I'm leaving in 10 mins." Mrs. Oliver says." I back upstairs into Beck's room. I sit back in the chair I was siting in before and continue writing in my diary.

**Sunday December 21 2014**

10:37 A.M.

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was the best day of my life. Beck asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. After a while we went back into the water. Tori was with Andre there too. I still never got the chance to tell her Beck's my boyfriend now. Not even his mom knows yet. I'm gonna tell Beck cause I think he forgot about telling his mom about us being now I just went to tell her with beck and she said congratulations. I'm gonna go text tori to tell her cause I have nothing to do.

I take my phone out my jean pocket

Me: Hey TORI!

Tori: Hey CAT!

Me: Guess what! I never got to tell you

yesterday.

Tori: What you had sex with beck?

Me: NO! Why DO YOU KEEP ON SAYING THAT!

Tori: I just want to know if you lost your virginty :)

Me: Did you?

Tori: Yes, and you know that. I told you

Me: Oh yeah. who'd you lose it to?

I was pretending to forget that because she lost it to Steven and he was cheating on her

Tori: CAT! Stop it! You remember that clearly and

You just want me to say it for me to remember

What happened which now I do!

Cat: Ok sorry ;(

Tori: It's ok. What did you really want to tell me in

the beginning?

Cat: Well Beck's my boyfriend now! :) :) :)

Tori: Congrats!

Cat: Thanks :D

Tori: Well I gotta go but I'll text u later!

Cat: Ok bye!

Tori: Bye.

I start playing games on my phone. I hear a sound so I look around and there's nothing. The lights turn off."Who is that." I say as bravely as possible. When I turn around I see someone in a mask. I scream as loud as possible."BECK!" I scream. The person took off the mask and it was beck."BECK! I HATE YOU!" Beck starts to laugh."That was so funny." He replies."No it wasn't! Never talk back to me again!" I say in a mean way." Ok I'm sorry." He says."No!" I say turning away from his crossing my arms.

Beck turns me around and kisses me. I kiss him back."Ok fine, it's okay." I say and Beck smiles."Later do you want to watch a movie with me?" Beck asks."Sure." I reply.

~8:00 A.M.~

I go into the kitchen to see if there's any popcorn."Beck, do you have any popcorn?" I ask him."Ya it's inside the top draws." He said coming down the stairs. I reach up and get the popcorn and put it in the microwave. I waited until the popcorn was done and took it out of the microwave.

I walked out of the kitchen and see beck putting in a disc."What kind of movie are we watching?" I asked Beck. He goes and sits on the couch."It's a surprise." He said with a smile. I go and sit on Beck's lap. The movie started. It was Scream 4."Ughhh. Is this hate day or what?!" I say. Beck laughs. I continue to watch the movie and screamed at the scary parts. I started to get uncomfortable and start wiggling a little bit. Beck let out a soft moan. I stop wiggling."Sorry." I whisper in his ear."It's okay." He said.

We continued to watch the movie. Beck randomly kissed me. I kissed him back and the kiss starts to get heated. I start tugging on Beck's shirt. He take off his shirt and continues to kiss me. His hand starts trailing up and down my leg while I'm trailing my finger up and down his abs. Beck starts trailing his hand higher and it went to my boob. I gasp. He squeezed it and I gasp again. I take off my top revealing my pink poke-a-dot bra. Beck unclips my bra and it falls to the floor. He starts licking my nipple and I moan.

Beck's left hand starts to go down my tummy while the other one is holding me up. He slides off my skirt. He puts his hand into my pantie and rubs my clit."Mmm...Cat your so wet." I moan loudly. He slides a finger into me.

It hurt a little bit but stopped after a while. He pumps the finger in and out of me and I start moaning again. He adds another finger."Beck..I'm..Cumming.." I manage to say. He pumps the two fingers harder and I cum. After my organsm was done, beck takes his fingers out of me and I kiss him.

I open his belt and I slide down him. I open the zipper and button on his pants, and slide it down with his boxers. I look at his member. It's about 6 1/2 to 7 inches which is pretty big. I never did this before but I'll take the risk. I put a hand on Beck's member and pump it once. Beck throws back his head,closes his eyes and lightly moans.

I continue to pump him and he starts moaning louder with each pump. I felt a little daring so I slipped the tip of his member into my mouth and sucked while I still pumped him.

"Fuck! Cat I'm cumming!"Beck said. That's the first time I ever heard beck swear. I put more of his member into my mouth,sucked and pumped him bit harder. Beck moaned loudly and came in my mouth.

After beck recovered from his organsm, he pushed me onto the couch and got a condom from his jeans pocket and put it on."Hey,you planned this, didn't you?" I ask. Beck smiles."I did." He places his member at my entrance." Are you sure?" Beck asks."Yes." I say. Beck kisses me and pushes into me at the same time. He's in all the way and It hurts really badly. After it starts to feel a little better and I nod for him to continue. He slid out and quickly slid back in. After a couple of more thrusts the pain was gone. I start moaning."Ahhhh fuck Beck! Harder!" I say. Oh my god did I just swear? Well pleasure is taking over my whole body.

Beck starts to go at a maximum speed."Cat I'm gonna cum." Beck says."I am too." I reply. Beck goes even harder if that was possible and I cum. Beck cums right after me and falls onto of me. The room was filled with our pants."That was really fun." I say when I catch my breath."Ya it was." Beck replies and gets off of and I hear the door turn."Shit." Beck says. We both grab our clothes and run up the stairs. I run into the bathroom and beck runs into his room. The front door opens."Guys! I'm home." Mrs Oliver says.

I go back downstairs to say hi to mrs Oliver and I go back upstairs into Beck's room.

"Beck, can I sleep with you on the bed?" I ask him."Sure." He says. I crawl onto his bed and lie down flat on my back."We're so lucky we didn't get caught." I say to Beck."I know. My mom would kill me."beck says. I laugh. I turn on my side to the right and beck raps his hands around me."goodnight Beck." I say.

"goodnight Cat."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note

The chapter I posted on Christmas pI forgot to say that I'm gonna post a chapter today for Christmas and on New Years I'll post one too. The reason why I didn't post this chapter yesterday was because I didn't finish chapter 7 but right after I was I finished it I started it.

P.S. Yesterday was Boxing Day! I almost bought the whole store! JK but I bought more than a few things.

~Beck's POV~

"Merry Christmas!" Cat says shaking me to get up."Merry Chistmas." I say. She gives me a soft kiss,"Come on! I wanna go see what Santa got me!" Cat says."Santa's not real!" I reply to her.

"Thanks for ruining my childhood Beck!" Cat pouts."It already got ruined last night." I say jokingly. Cat hits me playfully on the arm."Just come on, let's go!" Cat starts pulling me off the bed."Fine." I say.

I follow her downstairs to the Christmas tree. Cat gasped when she saw medium present with her name on it. It a teddy bear I got her."Hey guys, Merry Christmas." My mom says."Merry Christmas." Me and Cat say. Cats it down and crosses her legs and I look for a present I got. I found one and it's from Cat. The sticker thing says

'To: Beck Merry Christmas babyboy xoxo From: Cat' I smile.

It's kinda small but it doesn't really matter to me. I open it and it's the iPhone 6 I wanted. "Thank you cat your the best girlfriend anyone can have. But didn't you say that you were gonna get it for me on my birthday?" I ask. I go sit next to her."Ya but I saw it on sale so I bought it for you." She says. She picks up the gift I got for her. She opens it. She take the teddy bear and hugs it. On the bear it says 'I love you.'"Thank you Beck. I'm gonna name the Bear Becky and I love you too." She says. I kiss her and she kisses me back. I pull away.

"I got you something else too." I say handing her the other gift I got her which was a Pink MP3 player. She opens it. She smiles really widely with her dimples showing."Thank you!" She says and hugs me."Cat, I you something too." My mom says handing cat the gift. Cat open it and it's a red sweater."Thank you Mrs. Oliver!" Cat says hugging my mom."I got you something too." Cat says handing a gift to my mom. It was garden tools and some flower seeds."Thank you cat." My mom says.

"Beck I got you something aswell." My mom says. She hands me a gift. I open it and it's Headphones from Beatpill."Thank you mom! Here's the present I got you." I got my mom coffee maker since she always drinks coffee."Thank you beck!"My mom said."Your welcome. I'm gonna go brush now." I say."Me too." Cat says. We both go into the bathroom.

~After Done Brushing~

"Ughhh...Cat look what you did to my clothes!" I say while coming out the bathroom with Cat. She purposely made lots of Toothpaste go on my t-shirt. She kisses me while pushing me against the wall next to my pulls away.

"Sorry." She says."It's okay." I say huskily. Alright, I was getting a little horny.I pull her back for another kiss. The kiss turns out to be a make-out session."Tonight ,I'm gonna fuck that little pussy of yours hard" I say. I hope my mom didn't hear cause shes in the kitchen. But what's gotten into me?"I'm gonna suck your cock till cum fills that room." Cat says trailing her finger through my pants. I let out a soft moan.

"Guys come down for breakfast!" My mom says. Me and cat go to the kitchen cause that's where our eating table is. I have a little boner still cause of Cat and I'm wearing jeans."Thanks cat, now I have a boner."I whisper in her ear since she's sitting right next to me. She let's out a little laugh. She trails her finger again though my pants under the table."Cat." I moan. My mom turns around. Oh shit I gotta make something up fast."Cat..Can you get me some water?" That was a close one."Sure." She says.

Cat gets up and gets two glasses. She fills both and hands one to me."Thanks." I say. Cat sits down."Cat, I fucking hate you. Your so lucky I made something up. I'm gonna get you back." I whisper to her. She smiles."Now that's not a good Christmas spirt." She whispers back.

My mom brings the pancakes she made us on a plate."Thank you Mrs. Oliver." Cat says. "thanks mom." I say."Your welcome you two." My mom says.

Cat and my mom starts talking. I keep quiet. Now is the perfect time to get back Cat. I slide my right hand down and slide it into Cat's underwear. I rub her clit and she stops talking.

"Cat are you okay?"My mom asks."Yeah,Cat are you okay?" I ask. Cat gives me a death glare.

"Ya..I..'m..okay..." She says."Okay." My mom says.

They continued there looked like she was gonna cry holding it all in and trust me, it was funny as hell. I slide a finger into her. She closes her eyes for two seconds but it wasn't noticeable. I start pumping my finger in and out of her and her face turns red. I add a second finger and that did it."Beck!" Cat says while she came. My mom looked at her. Ha she has to find for an excuse to say."Ahh...Beck we have to learn a song to sing at the concert." Cat says. Damn she found an excuse. I take my finger out of her and put my hand on my leg.

My mom goes and puts her plate in the sink."Kids, I'll be downstairs if you need me." My mom says.

~Beck's Mom POV~

I went to go downstairs in the basement but forgot to get my phone just in case I get stuck.

"Payback's a Bitch."Beck says."Ya but you were fingering me underneath the table." Cat says.

No wonder she was bright red and yelled Beck's name."So you made horny by trailing a finger though my jeans." Beck said. I never thought Of my only baby Beck, having sex at 16. What a Christmas surprise. I just grab my phone and go downstairs.

~Cat's POV~

I see Beck's mom go downstairs only now."Oh my god Beck, I think your mom heard us cause she just went downstairs right now!" I say panickly."Don't worry, It's okay." Beck says. Me and Beck go and put our plates inside the sink."You don't care about anything." I say going upstairs with Beck to his room. I sit down on his bed."Well I do care about you giving me a present now."Beck says with a smirk."Beck we can't 1. your mom could catch us already caught us downstairs 3. Wait till tonight." I say."Fine." Beck says.

~Night time (10:00 P.M.)~

Me and Beck are in his room making-out on his bed."Beck, are you sure your moms sleeping?" I ask him."Ya, tomorrow she has work and has to get up early." Beck says."Okay but if we get caught it's your fault."I say."Whatever." Beck replies. Beck takes off his top. I also take off my top too. Beck flipped us over so now I'm at the bottom and he's on top of me.

Beck starts sucking and licking my neck while his hand starts going down my tummy. He lowers his head. Beck pulls me to the end of the bed. He opens the button on my jeans and pulls them down with my pantie. Beck started to lick me. I started to moan a little loud. He puts a finger into me and starts to lick my clit."Ahhh...Beck! I'm cumming!" Beck puts a second finger into me and goes harder while still licking and sucking my clit. I come and let out a loud moan. Beck kisses me and now I flip us over so he's on the bottom again and I'm at the top.

I push him onto of the bed so now he's lying down straightly. I open Beck's buckle and zip down his zipper. I pull down his boxers. I lick the tip of Beck's member and he lightly moans. I continue to lick the tip put afterwards I started sucking too. I put more of his member into my mouth and Beck moans a little louder. Then I start pumping him with my hand while still sucking and licking him."Cat! I'm gonna cum!" Beck says. I deep throat him and he comes.

"Fuck." Beck says after he recovers.

I smile and climb onto of him. I line my entrance up to his member and I go down. Me and Beck moan. Beck puts his hands on my hips and starts to thrust into me. With every thrust it starts to feel more pleasurable. Beck starts to go hard. I think even harder than yesterday.

I'm close to cumming and Beck starts to rub my clit."Fuck Beck! I'm cumming!" I say. Beck starts to rub my clit faster and I cum. Beck cums inside of me right after.

"Oh Fuck cat, We forgot the condom." Beck says after we catch our breath."It's okay. I started taking the pill." I reply."Cat, I love you." Beck says."I love you too." I say and we go to sleep.


End file.
